


fool's luck

by venomedveins



Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [11]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: Nagron-My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me.





	fool's luck

It’s not that Agron minds, the neck of his beer bottle clasped tightly and pressing into the smaller man’s back. He smells delicious, something soft and florally with a hint of musk. It must be caught in his hair, Agron’s free hand coiling through it, cradling his skull in his palm. The man shudders when he opens his mouth, gasps and lets Agron’s tongue slide with his, teasing game of touch and taste.

Leaning forward, he loops his arms around Agron’s waist, fingers splayed warm on his back before sneaking around to the front. He makes a broken little moan when his palm skirts over Agron’s abs, making Agron’s cock twitch. He uses his height, tilting the man’s head to the side and plunging his tongue deeper into his mouth. He doesn’t even know his name, but Agron suddenly wants to drag him off upstairs, press him down into Agron’s rickety dorm bed and do a whole list of things to him. Instead, he draws back, dragging his teeth over the guy’s bottom lip as his eyelashes flutter.

“Sorry.” Rubbing his now swollen lips together, he looks up at Agron. “I’m uh, I’m Nasir.”

“Agron.” Agron replies, voice gruff as he rubs his fingers just under his bottom lip. “Not that I mind but-”

“Oh, um,” Nasir hesitates and Agron gets the urge to lean down and kiss the small frown off of him. “Over here. Castus. My ex. I just didn’t really want him seeing me here by myself. Sorry!”

Nasir draws back, awkwardly scratching his shoulder with his hand, seeming to want to duck and run. Agron finds the whole thing amusing, looping his arm around Nasir’s waist and drawing him back in. Leaning in like this, he can see the hazel ring around Nasir’s eyes, his pretty mouth still frowning.

“You trying to make him jealous or are you trying to show you’ve moved on?” Agron asks, close enough his whisper can be heard above the music.

“Moved on. Definitely moved on.” Nasir nods quickly.

“I don’t think he’s convinced,” Agron shakes his head, leaning down to taste Nasir’s mouth again. “I think we should keep convincing him.”

“Oh do you?” Nasir giggles, allowing himself to be reeled back in.

Agron kisses him through his laugher, cradling his face as he draws Nasir back against him.

“Lots and lots of convincing.”


End file.
